Episode 2072 (16th April 1996)
Plot Nick wakes up with the shotgun beside him. He throws the gun into a nearby bush before running off. Kathy is worried about him. Linda is appalled when Tina telephones the surgery asking about Frank's dog. She can't believe that Zoe is not going to do anything about Frank taking Tina on holiday. Kathy is being interviewed by the police. They are hinting that Nick is some kind of murderer. Kim and Dave are setting off to look at houses. Kim is not happy in Annie's cottage. Seth and Biff are out looking for Nick. Frank is furious that it was left to Seth and Nick to confront the badger baiters. Tina winds Chris up again. Roy gives one of the nurses a box of chocolates as he leaves hospital. Kelly wants to send him a card. Vic informs Terry that Frank is taking Tina on holiday. He looks upset. Alice is asking about her dad. Seth and Biff find Nick. He is in a terrible state and starts to cry. Seth and Biff try to comfort him but he worries that he is going to lose Alice and that the poachers might harm his daughter. He breaks down telling his friends that something inside him just snapped. They retrieve the shotgun. Kim has a scan. Dave doesn't want to know the sex of the baby. Kim is eager to start looking for a house. Nick gives himself up and is arrested and cautioned for the murder of Jed. He screams to see Alice as he is taken away. Emma is comforting Susie as she has been refused an overdraft. Zoe walks in at that moment. Frank wants Chris to take care of Nick while he is away. Chris takes the opportunity to suggest that Frank postpones his holiday. He then turns on Tina calling her a "money grabbing little tart on the make". Frank overhears him. Kelly calls to see Roy. Marilyn goads Zak about talking to Tina about the Frank situation. Kim and Dave call at Holdgate Farm. The atmosphere is frosty between Kim and Jan as they try and score points off each other. Someone telephones the Dingles from Northampton. Sam answers and tells Zak that they have been having a lot of anonymous phone calls recently. Kim is determined to go and confront Tina, even if it means crossing the pig sty. Nick refuses to see his solicitor. Kathy offers to look after Alice. Kim looks grubby as she arrives at Wishing Well Cottage. Tina gets the better of her though and appears to receive Zak's blessing to go away. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron Guest cast *D.I. Cooke - Susie Baxter *Nurse - Helen Heaslip *Scan Technician - Jakkik Perkins *Marilyn - Irene Skillington Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes